Naruto The Killer
by Majin Nuu
Summary: Life is a nightmare wanna know how to get out? Just Go To Sleep. And NEVER wake up again!
1. Chapter 1

" Old man! Why do I have to come here? I like my apartment just fine!" A young Naruto said as he put his hands in his pockets. He wore a white shirt with the Uzumaki spiral on the front. He wore black shorts and blue Shinobi sandals. He pouted as he walked along with the Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen. He smoked his pipe as they approached the Orphanage home. "Naruto. You need to socialize with other children your age! So that when your Hokage you can get use to speaking with them." Naruto crossed his arms and looked away. "Alright! I see your point!" Hiruzen sighed as he approaches the door and knocks.

The Woman who ran it opened the door. Her face became surprised to see the Hokage right on her doorstep. "Oh! Lord Hokage! What brings you here?" She bowed to him in watched in awe as he saw the woman bowing to the old man. 'When i'am Hokage. Everyone will respect me like that!' He thought clutching his fist. Hiruzen chuckled as he motioned for her to stand. "Komi! We were in the same class together. There is no need for a friend to bow to another." He motioned to Naruto "This is Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki. I would like to register him into the Orphanage." She looked at Naruto. Naruto could see the hatred in her eyes. She smiled at Hiruzen. "Oh don't worry! We'll take good care of him!" Hiruzen smiled at her. "Good. I'll be checking in on Naruto once a month."

She nodded and motioned for Naruto to come inside. Naruto walked inside ' Welcome to my personal hell.' As soon as the door closed Naruto was bashed at the back of the head. "Demon Brat! You are the reason my sister is dead! I'll make sure you get a hellish experience. Your lucky I can't beat you to death or that MONKEY will punish me. But that doesn't stop me from doing this!" She grabbed Naruto. The children watched as she tossed Naruto into the closet. She locked it tight and left him like that. He banged on the door over and over. "Let me out! Let me out!" She turned away and sat on a chair. "Mam." She looked at the little orphans surrounding her, "Why did you lock up that boy? He didn't do anything thing wrong." She smirked as she came up with a devious idea. "He did do something bad! He was the reason that your mommy and daddy dead and you ended up here. You should be in a warm,loving home with a caring father and loving mother. But HE took it away! He toke my Sister,Mommy and daddy away too! So I don't want you to tell Lord Hokage. Alright."

The children nodded. As there hatred for Naruto was born. "Please let me out!" Naruto continued. "Shut up! Your the reason my mommy is dead! You monster!" A girl yelled. She was surf ported with "Yeah!" And "We should kill him like he did to our parents!" Komi chuckled as she unlocked the closet. Naruto stepped out breathing heavily. "Finally!" He look up and saw all the children looking at him with hatred. "W-What's wrong?" The children made a battle cry and attacked him. By the time the were finished it was dinner. Naruto stood up. Bruised and blooded. He limped and cried to his room. He slept on the bed. Hungry,beaten and emotionally hurt. His sanity creaked slowly. He started to hear whispers.

**Naruto's dream**

Naruto was in front of a mirror. He saw his reflection. The mirror Naruto was different. MNaruto had pale white skin. Black hair with some blond pieces of hair. The hair reached his back and he wore a white hoodie with a black shirt underneath. He wore black baggy pants and black shinobi sandals. He had a smile craved into his face and he had no eye leads. Exposing wide blue eyes,with black rings around. Naruto gaped at the reflection. He had tan skin and bright blond hair. He wore his now blooded clothes. "Y-Your m-me?" Naruto asked shakily. MNaruto point his index finger. Naruto was forced to do the same. He tried to struggle but the force was too strong. MNaruto drew on the mirror. 'Go' it was in blood. Naruto looked at his finger it was now cut. The dream ended when the mirror gained a creak.

**Naruto's dream end**

Naruto woke up with a jolt. He breathed heavily. "M-My wounds! There...gone?!" He could now breath properly and walk. The door opened. He saw the woman. She looked surprised then it then Displeased. "Should have figured that you would heal. Demon scam." She threw in scraps of food and bones. "Dinner!" And she slammed the door closed. Naruto dove to the food. Eating the bones remaining meat. He was not full. But he could survive. "I wanna go home!" And he went to sleep. While he slept. The whispers came back. "Kill. Destroy. Kill. Destroy." Over and over while he slept. A another creak appeared on the mirror.

**Next Day**

Naruto woke up. He was not allowed to bath until everyone was finished. When he was done. He had to wear the clothes he cleaned. He went to the playground. He sat on the warm sand. He was then kicked with sand. He coughed and looked at the culprit. He stood at Naruto's age. 9 years old. He had two others with him. He looked like the leader. He had black hair with black eyes. He wore a blue short sleeve shirt and baggy pants. He had blue sandals. "I'am Lee! This is Roku and Aiko." Roku has a white hair and grey eyes. He wore a red long-sleeve shirt and a deep red baggy pants. He wore red sandals. Aiko had green hair and green eyes. He had a short-sleeve white shirt with deep green pants tucked into green sandals. "YOUR in OUR sandbox! Now to play here. You need to pay a fee. 10 yen!"

The group smirked. Naruto grumbled " Leave me alone." Lee frowned and pulled out a Kunai. He held it at Naruto's throat. "Well. I think we can discuss this our way." Something in Naruto's mind snapped. The image of MNaruto came to mind. MNaruto spoke one word. "Kill!" Naruto's eyes became red with black slits. He toke the Kunai and broke Lee's wrist. Lee yield in pain. Naruto kicked him away and stabbed Roku in the arm. He fell to the ground in pain. Naruto lifted the Kunai up and made a motion to stab Roku in the throat. Aiko drew out a Kunai and stopped Naruto's one. It would prove to be fatal as he was stabbed in the stomach, Naruto then heard sounds of children yelling. His eyes went back to normal. He looked around the children looked at him in horror. "Demon!" One of them said. Soon the word was chorused. Naruto covered his ears as he saw them point at him and call him demon. He then saw Komi heading toward him. 'No!'

He ran away. Pushing through the crowd through the children as he made for the entrance. He heard Komi yell his name in anger. He tried to go out the gate. But it was locked. 'Please! Please! Open! I beg you!' He climbed up the wall quickly. Komi shook the gate as he ran away.

**In an alley**

Naruto was curled into a ball. It was raining. Hiruzen walked over to him. "Naruto..." Naruto paid him no attention. "I know what you did. The children saw you. Everyone there did." Naruto looked up at him. "Lee and his friends will go to Juvenile center. But since you seriously injured them. I'am sorry but you also will be sent there too." Hiruzen said with sadness. Naruto jumped to him. He cried into his Hokage Cloak. Hiruzen Picked him up and hugged him. "I'am so sorry. Naruto."

**Konoha Juvenile Center- One year later**

Naruto watched them with cold eyes. He was going out of here. He was now free. He now wore a long sleeve black shirt with black baggy pants with orange lines going from the hips to the ankles. He wore blue sandals. His whisker marks on his face look slightly more feral. His hair had some parts of black in it. There at the gate waiting was Hiruzen, with a smile. "Naruto!" Naruto stood still, they stared at each other. Then Naruto rushed and hugged Hiruzen. He cried into his cloak.

"O-Old man!" Naruto said sobbing. Hiruzen hugged Naruto tighter. "Good to have you back Naruto."

**Orphanage**

Naruto walked in. He saw Komi in her chair, not facing him. "I've been waiting for you. Everyday I've been waiting. And now." She stood up. She faced Naruto who feared the worse. "I'am gonna do nothing. Hehe! Because if I kill you Monkey boy will kill ME. If I so much leave a scratch on you I'll be killed! Stupid Monkey!"Naruto went to his room. He found there was his furniture. Ruined and. Damaged. He found on his wall. A writing. 'Demon!' Naruto dropped on the floor and sobbed, for all the pain we repeatedly went through.

Naruto heard the children whispering about him. "There he is!" "I thought they put him in jail!" "Demon!" He sat in the very sandbox where it all started. Where it will all end. Lee's fist found it's way to Naruto's face. He went flying across the playground. "YOU!" Lee shouted. He pulled out a Kunai and signaled for Roku and Aiko. They both appeared beside him. "I'am gonna kill you slowly!" Lee charged and cut Naruto's arm. Naruto fell down in pain. Lee dropped the Kunai and punched Naruto in the face, he punched him over and over. The mirror in Naruto's mind creaked with each hit. MNaruto wrote in blood, Go To Sleep. Then the mirror broke. Naruto grinned and his eyes turned red with a black slit. He rolled around and Naruto was on top of Lee. He punched Lee's chest. His heartbeat stopped.

He looked at Roku and Aiko. He picked up the knife and rushed at them. Roku pulls out a Kunai and blocks Naruto's. They had a Kunai fight. Naruto pushed him into the wall and stabbed him in the forehead. Roku's body slumped and his eyes went to the back of his head. Aiko shook in fear and ran up the stairs to the bathroom. He slammed the door on Naruto. But as silence creeped. Naruto stabbed the door until he could fit. Aiko fearing for his life reached for some bleach and pours it at Naruto. Naruto threw the Kunai and it hit him on the stomach. Aiko chuckled as he slowly died. "What's so funny?" Naruto asked. His eyes now normal. "Look at the new jutsu I learned!" Aiko said. He made some hand signs and shouted "Fire style Fireball Jutsu!" A small fireball burned Naruto as he yelled as he fell down the stairs. He heard everyone yelled in horror. A Konoha nin cooled him down by using a water jutsu.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto could only see darkness. That's all he saw for the whole year. Imagine! First Juvie then in hospital for another! His glad he killed them all. Every single one of them. Lee. Roku. Aiko. All of them were dead. And he hated it. He wants to make them suffer worse! There eyeballs plucked from there holes. There tongues cut. Yes! Then he will be pleased. "Naruto? I came to give you a present." Hiruzen said. Oh yes! It's his birthday. The day that so many died, including his parents. The day he was born. "What is it?" Naruto asked with a raspy voice. When he was lit on fire, he yelled so loud his voice became more raspy then before. He reached for it. He felt it had it had a soft material. "It's new set of clothes. The ones you had we're burned beyond repair." When Hiruzen finished. A doctor came in. He glared at Naruto. But when he spotted Hirizen he spotted a smile and bowed.

The glare did not go unnoticed by Hiruzen. After Komi. Hiruzen learned to observe people, CAREFULLY! He smiled "No need to bow to a old man like me doctor. Now can I have a word?" The doctor nodded. They headed outside. Hiruzen grabbed the Doctor by the neck. He slammed him at the wall. "If I catch you glaring at Naruto. I will make certain that you will not produce more of you nature." The doctor nodded fearfully, they headed inside the room. "Ok Naruto. I'll take off your bandages ok!" Naruto nodded. He felt the cloth slowly come off. When the Bandages came off. A nurse came in with food. She screamed in fright! The Doctor fainted on the ground and Hiruzen stood in amazement. Naruto now had sickly, pale skin like Orochimaru. His once blonde spiky hair now flat and black with blonde streaks. His lips were now a bright red. "W-What's wrong?! Hand me a mirror!" Hiruzen handed him it.

When Naruto saw his appearance. He laughed. He laughed and laughed and laughed. Until Hiruzen thought he could die from not breathing. "It's perfect! It fits me perfectly! It even got rid of my whisker marks! I love it!" Naruto shouted in delight. He moved to the clothes Hirizen brought for him. It lied on the night stand. It was a black short-sleeve shirt with the Uzumaki spiral on the sleeves, there was a dark burnt orange hoodie and black baggy pants filled with pockets. There was also black shinobi sandals. He fitted them and hugged Hiruzen. "This is perfect! It even has orange!" Hiruzen smiled slowly as he hugged Naruto back. 'I have made it this far. I will not let Minato and Kushina down!' Behind Hiruzen. Naruto smiled in a crazed way. One thought in his mind.

'**Kill**!'

**Prison Cell in Konoha High Security Prison. (K.H.S.P)**

Komi slept in her cell. She cursed the brats at the Orphanage! Ratting her out like that! She heard a noise. She thought nothing of it. Then there was the sound of footsteps. They stopped at her cell. When she opened her eyes. She saw two blue eyes. Not blinking a bit. She crawled to the wall. Then she saw the person smile. But the smile had blood in the teeth. She whimpered at the scary sight. "Did I wake you up? Don't worry. All you have to do." He used a Butcher knife to pick the cell lock. He slowly walked towards her. Smiling the whole time. "Is Go To Sleep!" Her screamed woke up the villagers, ANBU sleeping on the job. Everyone. The Hokage and ANBU rushed towards the source. What they found. Naruto in his new clothes now stained in blood. Over a dead Komi. She had a smile caved into her face. On the wall was writing in blood. It read "Go To Sleep". "Naruto...?" Hiruzen said shocked.

Naruto turned around. His eyelids were burned off and made black rings around his eyes. His widen blue eyes shined with madness. He had the same smile carved into his face. "Old man! You should have seen her! The fear in he eyes! The fear of death! I don't know what it is to you but to me! It's Respect! She respected me! She bowed down to me! Hehehe! Aren't you proud Old man?!" Naruto said excited. He was knocked out with a back hand that sent him flying. Hiruzen looked with torn eyes, "No Naruto. I'am not." Hiruzen looked away from him. "Take him to the Konoha Mental Chamber. I will see what I will do in the morning." The ANBU nodded and toke away the body and Naruto. Hiruzen teleported to his office. He putted his head into his hands. He let out tears. 'What have I done, Minato!?'  
><strong>Konoha Mental Chamber<strong>  
>A creature watched Naruto banging on the transparent wall. It had no face and was paper white. It had a black suit with a white undershirt and red tie. He wore black dress shoes. It used a tentacle from it's back to transport a note. Naruto picked it up. It read. 'No eyes. Always watching' with a circle with a X running through it.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Shino was being stalked.

He had known for quite a while. His stalker left signs of him being there. This morning when he woke up. He found a note on his bedside table. It read "No eyes, always watching." It looked like it was scribbled quickly. He had shown it to his father and he had asked for guards to be around him incase the stalker tried something else. He had already gone into the Compound. With that level of stealth, he/she could be low Kage level.

He was currently inside the academy class room. He looked at a empty seat. There on that seat used to be Naruto Uzumaki. He and the boy barely knew each other. To Shino, Naruto was too obsessed for his liking. What was his obsession? To be Hokage? No. It was Sakura and Sasuke. Naruto blocked out most of his classmates to focus on them. When him and Naruto even spoke he usually heard " Doesn't Sakura look beautiful today?" Or " Sasuke that bastard! I'll beat him!" He never asked his interest, dreams, hobbies etc. So Shino could only count Naruto as his classmate and maybe future comrade. "Okay class. Today we will be learning about human anatomy."

**After School**

Shino walked to his home. His guards secretly watching him. Shino then sensed a presence. When he looked at an alley way he saw a tall man. Freakishly tall man. He has paper white skin and no face. He had a bright red tie dress shoes and arms that reached his hips. Shino froze at the scary sight. Then like an illusion the man disappeared into thin air. Where we was previously was a note. When Shino went to pick it up it read " No escape" the O had a X doing through it. When Shino looked up he saw the guards appointed to him dead. Hanging by nails in there hands. On there chests were notes.

One read " Beware."

Another "for"

another "the"

another " Slender"

another "Man"

Shino putted the words together. "Beware for the Slenderman." He said in fright. When he turned to run he saw the man. Slenderman. Shino was a bug with his size. Tentacles grew behind Slenderman's back. They grabbed Shino's hands and legs. He struggled and attempted to scream but he taped his mouth. Shino heard static in his head. The sound grew and grew until the pain was unbearable. He blacked out.

**In a Cabin at the woods**

Shino woke up. He was in a small cell. So small that if he lay down he would touch the ends of the wall. Then the cell door opened. At the door Slenderman stood. He used his tentacles to pull Shino over. He struggled but he knew it was in vain. Then they walked until they got to a room.

When they walked inside Shino saw medical tools and a table. He was put on the table. Slenderman got a scalpel and reached for Shino's glasses. He toke them off and Shino's brown eyes widen in fear. The scalpel was reaching for his eyes. He struggled until he felt his eyes being pulled out. He screamed at the top of his lungs when it was over Shino felt his life slipping. Then Slenderman put him in a chamber. It was a meat locker. Shino's skin slowly turned blue with the cold.

**2 months later**

Shino managed to survive by eating the contents. It was mostly filled with kidneys. He tried not to but after days without eating he did it. His bugs healed his eyes. Now there were only black empty sockets. His blood was on his eyes for so long they turned black and made tear-like marks. His bugs froze and Shino toke any chance of survival for them by draining there chakra.

Now he was able to live for possibly two more days. Then while Shino was eating a frozen kidney Slenderman opened the door. Shino couldn't see but he used his chakra to be his eyes. He heard the door open and sensed Slenderman. He didn't do anything.

He would rather die right now. Then he heard a thump! He crawled towards it. It felt like a mask. He putted it on his head then he could see! He looked at Slenderman for a explanation. "I putted the same material human eyes have. Now with my abilities I made it for you to be able to see." Shino was shocked the same creature who did this to him...

**Aburame compound**

Shibi, father of Shino sighed at the search failure. 'I swear. If I find whoever toke my son. There will be hell to pay!' He sat at his desk. Someone opened the door.

"Leave me alone." There was then silence. "Very well father." Shibi's head snapped back. He turned and saw his son. His appearance was different. His old coat was now torn and opened.

His undershirt which was black was bloodied. His brown shorts were also bloodied and his brown hair was longer and more wild, it reached his shoulders. He had a forest green mask with a black substance on it. "Hello father. If it is not a problem may I change my name to 'Eyeless Widow'?"


	4. Chapter 4

Kakashi Hatake sat on his chair in the living room. He was in guilt. He let down not one not two not even three but FOUR! People in his life. Obito Uchiha. Rin. His Sensei Minato Namikaze. And his dead son, Lance Hatake. He didn't like to talk about his son's death. He even told all his friends to never say his name in his presence. Why? Every time he hears or thinks of his name. He remembers it. How did he get a son?

Well he had a seduceing mission. To have a relationship with a queen without a king. She was beautiful. She had coal black hair that reached her mid-back. A blue kimono with a cloud design and at the hems was a rich golden colour. She had a expensive and beautiful crown that was a royal gold with various jewels and gems. Her face was heart shaped and she had blue eyes he always loved looking at. What started out as a simple mission actually turned into true love. But. She was kind but. Konoha made her out to be the opposite. The only reason she stood against them was because a ninja killed her king. But she agreed to back down and make an alliance. In exchange that he would marry her. So they had a child. They named him Lance. For he was a unique baby with a unique name. He had his hair with a three large black stripes. He had his grey eyes. He had his son when he was 18. The queen was the same age. Now his son was eight.

His son wore the same clothes he did when he was young. Kakashi made a blacksmith to fix his broken sword and he gave it to Lance. But then. They were invaded. His wife died by the hands of a Iwa nin. Even his son. Iowa has once again toke away someone special to him. But there were too many. He was forced to retreat. Crying the whole time. The kingdom was burned to the ground. There were no survivors. Kakashi deciding he had enough bad memories decided to go to the book store. He walked out with Icha Icha Romance. He ignored the glares from the woman as he walked to the forest. While he was walking. He started hearing whispers. They spoke "Kakashi.." Or"Lance..." He stopped and pulled out a Kunai.

Then when he searched around he saw a person. He was hanging a sign on a tree. The person was male. And wore a orange hoodie and a black mask with a large red circles which counted as eyes and a red stitched mouth. The man looked at him. Kakashi snapped out of his shock. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" The person faced his. Kakashi judging by his height would say his 12. 'Proberly a Genin trying to pull a prank. Naruto is locked up and The thirds grandson is in academy.' He thought. The hoodied boy ran away and Kakashi chased after him. The hoodied boy swinged on a tree and got into the leaves hoping to confuse him. Then Kakashi thowed a Kunai at the hood. Hoodie. As Kakashi now chose to call him, was stack. He struggled to pull the Kunai out. Kakashi know saw that the mask covered his neck and hair. Kakashi went to where Hoodie was. He pulled out his book and walked over lazily. "So let's see. What's behind this mask is..."

He pulled the mask off. Then he was met with..."Another...Mask..." Kakashi said with sweatdrop. When he pulled the mask off. Under it was another mask. The exact same. 'Is this how people feel when I did it..? I feel like I got gambled out of my money..." Hoodie then used Kakashi's shock to kick him in the stomach. Kakashi doubled over and Hoodie wrapped his legs around his neck. He used Kakashi to swing his way out of the tree. Basically a hurricanerana. Hoodie continued running. Kakashi slightly stunned ran after. He threw Kunai and shurikin.

Hoodie either doged or grabbed and threw it back at Kakashi. Then they chased each other till night. Kakashi didn't know why he continued. But a force told him to chase him to anywhere. Suddenly Hoodie collapsed. Kakashi went to his side. He had collapsed because he was too tired. Kakashi carried him to a cabin. He made a fire and started to cook some fish. By the time Hoodie woke up it was day. He woke up to the smell of fish. He checked that his mask was on. He went over to Kakashi. Kakashi was drying his mask. He didn't have anymore Kunai or shurikin.

Kakashi lifted his head to see Hoodie giving him a mask. It was a plain white and had eye openings and black lips. "N-n-need a n-new m-m-m-mask?" Kakashi was surprised he talked "Um. Yes. But. I think I'll make a few changes. Do you have any paint?" Hoodie nodded and toke some out. When kakashi was finish. The mask was now grey with a grinning wolf. 'I think this will do...I'm too far from Konoha now. I'm at border line Suna. My reputation is too recognizable. I will have to go by a new name. Hmmmm, it's not creative but Masky will do.' Hoodie lifted his mask to eat while Kakashi joined him. By the time they got to Konoha. They had become best friends.  
><strong>Okay. Just to make this clear. I NEVER said Hoodie was Lance. I just mention him. Hoodie could be anyone. Even Gai. So I'll leave it to you to figure it out.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Udon was pretty much a no-body. No one ever truly noticed him. Konohamaru and Moegi were his friends but. They never really payed attention to him. He was sure they became friends with him out of pity. He only had one TRUE friend. His gaming console and his game. Kyuubi's Mask. It's a game where the Kyuubi has returned and can only be defeated with a sacred mask of the Shinigami. Udon by now was at the last level. Where the Kyuubi was about to release it's "Omega Tailed Beast Boom". While he was playing, there was a knock on his door. He paused the game and went to answer. There at the door step was Konohamaru in his swimming trunks. "Hey Udon! Wanna come swim at the lake?" He excitingly asked. Udon shook his head "Sorry Konohamaru but I can't swim." Konohamaru continued to grin. "Ah don't worry! We'll swim at the shallow side!" Udon thought about it. He then nodded. His grandfather was still at the meeting with the Hokage. He came out with his swimming trunks. He saved the game and left.  
>The Kage Lake<br>They arrived there, they swim around and played. Then. Udon tripped. He went to the deep side. "Kono-Agh! Hamaru! Help!" He said as he drowned slowly. Konohamaru shouted for help. He went to try and get him. Udon watched as Konohamaru tried to get him. He was one inch closer! Maybe he'll live! Then. Konohamaru swim away. Udon watched in shock. His friend had let him drown. He let him drown. Now he has been met with a terrible fate. Konohamaru ran away from the river. The fish underneath the water ate away his eyes. Then. Udon's body twitched. Then it floated to the land. It was then grabbed by a black tentacle. Udon coughed and opened his eyes. He didn't have any. The blood ran down his cheeks. He then. Slowly but surely. Started to see. He saw a man. With no face at all. But for some strange reason. He wasn't scared. He felt. Safe. The man gave him a note and started to walk away. 'Follow' The note said. Udon walked with him. Until they were in a mansion in the Forest Of Death.


	6. Chapter 6

There had been rumors. Rumors that the Hokage had got psychopaths. They were six of them in total. They all had names given to them. The first sighting was of a two people together. They both wore masks so they named one Masky and the other one Hoodie. They were commonly sighted. But no proof can be told they exist. The other two were sighted by children, Teenagers or sometimes adults. Slenderman and DON. DON was spotted in video games and mostly tormented his victims till they killed themself. DON Was mostly his nickname. No one knows his true name. His appearance was that of the main character. The Revived 4th Hokage. Except he had a black coat with blood red flames and black eyes with a small red iris that bleed. Slenderman was the most well known. Everyone in the Elemental Nation feared him. Then there was also well known Naruto Uzumaki. His called The Kyuubi, Demon Killer or most commonly Naruto The Killer. There was also the feared Eyeless Bagu. He didn't kill but he left his victims without a kidney. There had been also a few unknown sightings of possible members. The list was.  
>Rabu The Killer; She is the female version of Naruto The Killer. Not much is known about her.<p>

Laughing Piero; A so called 'Imaginary' Friend. He visited Children and killed many parents and children.

Smile Dog; A demon summoned by looking at it's picture inside a scroll. It's been seen with Laughing Piero.

It was also said that the 'Creepy-Ninja' Hideout was in the Forest Of Death. A mansion that could be found deep inside. It is there. That this battle will take place.  
><strong>Forest Of Death; Mansion<strong>  
>DON and Naruto stared with tension at each other. "So DON. You and I both know that you don't stand a chance." Naruto said confidently. DON Smirked "Hn! Don't forget that I'm the professional in this art!" DON said. The two waited silently. Then they charged. "HAHAHA! Naruto! You know you can't beat me at Kyuubi's Mask- Son Of The Shinigami!" DON Said as he used a Mod to make the 4th Hokage like his Form in the game.<p>

Naruto chooses to be the Kyuubi's human form. "AGH! Dammit! Your cheating! Your too good at this game! You haunt this game for crying out loud!" Naruto said struggling. He decided to play dirty. He used a cheat that gave him instant transformation. DON gaped as the Kyuubi transformed into it's full form. "WHAT?! When?! Unless...Naruto you cheater!" DON yelled. He tried to fight. But the Kyuubi destroyed him. "HAHAHA! Go To Sleep 4Th! hahaha!" Naruto said as he celebrated. DON's Eyes glowed in anger. He tackled Naruto and the two fought. They were then lifted up by two tentacles. "Can't you two keep quiet for even one minute?" The being said in annoyance. It was Slenderman as he had his arms crossed. He glanced at the two and how much they grown. Naruto still wore the same clothes he wore the first time.

Now since he wasn't killing he was only wearing a black short sleeve shirt with the Uzumaki spirals on the sleeves and black pants with white socks. DON, when killing he wore a black long sleeve shirt with a high collar and black shorts that had red flames at the bottom. He wore black ninja sandals. He had brown hair and green swimming goggles. His brown eyes had mischief and sadistic. When angry or killing his eyes were black with a small red iris. "Where are Kakashi and Hoodie?" Naruto and DON pointed to the left. Slenderman headed towards there the two still wrapped in his tentacles. When he got to there. Kakashi or Masky and Hoodie were reading back to back. Kakashi was reading his Icha Icha and Hoodie was reading a horror story. "Ah-hem." Slenderman said. They both turned there attention to him. "Yo. What are you guys doing here?" Kakashi asked. Slenderman let Naruto and DON go. They landed on there feet with there reflexes. Naruto turned to DON. "Hey Udon. What do you think this is about?" Udon shrugged his shoulders. Slenderman teleported them to the living room.

"We have intruders." They all gasps. How did they even find the mansion? "They're the suspected 'missing links' of our group. They are-" The light switched on andoff then in the middle, back to back. Was the 'missing links'. Laughing Piero was had deep brown hair that was almost black. He had a sharp nose and had white makeup with black eyeliner and lipstick. He had sharp teeth and wore a stripped black and white shirt with black spenders with black ninja sandals.

Rabu The Killer wore black lipstick and her hair reached her back. Her eyes were caramel white and she wore a caramel jacket unzipped and under it was a black shirt. She wore black pants and black ninja sandals with black nail polish.

Smile Dog was white with black highlights and yellow eyes and sharp teeth. It had blood covering it's body.

Naruto growled as he met his 'polar opposite'. He got out his knife from a compartment hidden. He charged Rabu in bloodlust "GO TO SLEEP!" She blocked his knife with her own "Don't Go To Sleep. You'll never wake up!"


	7. Naruto The Killer Backstage

Naruto, Udon and Kakashi were in the backstage showers applying there make-up. "Why did we take this deal again?" Naruto asked as he made his face pure white. "The old show cancelled and we needed money so we came here." Udon answered putting on his contact lenses. Naruto nodded. "Hey wait! When will Sasuke and Sakura get in this?! Please don't tell me there with us?! I already had to work with them which included a thousand bloopers.!" Kakashi was combing his hair. "Yeah well atleast I know I was loved. You should have seen people's reactions when I died.!" Naruto andUdon laughed. "But the place isn't that bad." Naruto said as he put on his clothes and walked to the dressing rooms. Kakashi and Udon followed. "I kinda like being this Jeff The Killer guy! I get to do things I couldn't at my old show!" Kakashi narrowed his grey eyes. Yes EYES. "Your show? Last time I checked it was gonna be that Luke kid!" Naruto pouted and turned away.

"Yeah. But his doing that show. What's it called ? Ugh? One Piece! Yeah! And that other guy, Matthew! His in Dragon Ball Z! And Albert! It's Fullmetal Alchemist! Right?! Those guys almost took my role. But I, Daniel Test said-!" "YOUR AS TALKATIVE AS YOUR OLD ROLE!" They both yelled. "Wow! That's what the director said!"  
>I opened the door with a clipboard. "Hey guys! The it's about to start get ready! And Naruto! Quit it! I'm watching Fairy Tail!" Daniel Scratched his head. "That guy Barry again? Guy is loyal. Even dyed his hair pink. Damn," I slammed the door and instructed the others. Naruto and everyone putted in their costumes.<br>"In 5! 4! 3! 2! 1!"


End file.
